All Possible Couples
by Princessstphanie
Summary: Ok, I had planned all possible couples, but it will only be 23. This fic is just a bunch of one shots to different couples on the show.
1. Taito

All Possible Couples

Chapter 1- Taito

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon, just the fan fic.

Princessstphanie- Another new fic by me, hm.. I have a whole bunch going on now don't I? It's because of those organization skills I'm trying to work on. Tai's pov.

Dedication- Each chapter will be dedicated to one reviewer. Well, since I have just posted this and I don't know who any of my reviewers are, I think I will dedicate this one to um.. all of you! Lol, I promise that's the only time all of you get it dedicated to you!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was sitting next to my best friend in the whole world Matt. We have been best friends for as long as I can remember. We were in his Lexis on a way to a club. Normally you would think us being who we were a famous rock star and a famous soccer player, you think it would be going there to meet girls. Which isn't completely not true, we were going to meet our girlfriends Mimi and Sora. Sora had called us telling us to meet them there, said they wanted to tell us something important. You see, my two best friends Sora and Matt began to date in high school, I was heart broken until Mimi came along and told me how she felt about me. Then all four of us dated on and off. It was no big deal if we broke up because a week later, we would already be dating again. From what we knew, Sora and Mimi had also been best friends as long as we have.

"So Tai, why do you think they're sending us to a club?" Matt asked with a laugh.

"Who knows." I replied shrugging and turning on the radio.

"Man Tai, do you know how old and lame this song is?" Matt asked me as I shook my head.

"Really odd and even more lame." Matt said turning off the radio and switching it to a CD. his new CD.

"Hey Matt do you know how old and how lame this is?" I mocked him.

"Why no Tai, I don't think I do."

"Really new but still extremely lame."

"Whatever." Matt said rolling his eyes and pulling into a parking space.

"Come on." I told him.

"Hold on, I have to lock my baby."

"It's a car!"

"So? I love my car."

"God Matt be a man!"

"I am more of a man, more than you anyway." Matt said as I laughed, it wasn't an insult and even if it was we never took this stuff serious they were just how we joked around.

"Hey, help me look for them ok?" I said.

"I think I fount them..." Matt trailed off as his face got pale and white.

"What, where? Why is you face so pale all of a sudden?" I asked in concern.

"L..look." Matt said pointing to our left.

"Oh...my...god." I said as I went pale also.

For what we saw was so disturbing so utterly wrong! It was Mimi and Sora alright, just not the two we thought we knew. They were kissing! right there! In our sight! But they didn't see us.

"I think I know what they were going to tell us." Matt said as I nodded.

"We can't let them know it bothers us this bad. Matt pull yourself together. If they plan to tell us they decided to be lesbians together we just have to beat them there and say we are gay!" I thought out loud so Matt could hear.

"Gay?"

"Yes. not really but for them so they can't see how hurt we are."

"Ok, you have had some pretty whack ideas Tai. But this is the stupidest of them yet. But hey, sure why not." Matt agreed as I laughed a little.

"How are we going to do it?"

"Just walk up to them when they stop kissing." I told him as if like magic they stopped, so we walked over.

"Hey Tai." Mimi grinned.

"Hey Matt, what took you two so long?" Sora asked.

"We decided we need to tell you two something also." Matt said looking at the floor, wall, anything other than Sora.

"Like what?" Mimi asked bubbly.

"Me and Matt, we decided that well..." Tai railed off looking for words.

"We want to be gay together so we can't date you any more, ever." Matt said all of a sudden kind of angry at Sora and Mimi not telling them sooner.

"Really! That's great! now we don't have to feel bad about being lesbians!" Mimi cheered.

"Yeah.. well we have to go." Tai said edging towards the door.

"Well good luck you two. Bye!" Mimi waved.

"Bye Matt.."

"Bye Sora.."

Then we walked outside and realized a huge flaw in our plan. Next time we see them, if already had new girls, they would think we got rid of them on purpose. So I had to ask my blonde friend a question.

"Matt, would you go out with me in real life?" Tai asked.

"I was just thinking about Sora and Mimi, of I said no, what would they think?"

"Then say yes."

"Yes..."

Then like that we walked off to the Lexis hand in hand then when we got there we shared our first kiss with the same gender.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Next is Taiora, so be watching out for it! Review now please! Oh and the rating may rise to M, in the future, but not right now. 


	2. Taiora

All Possible Couples

Chapter 2- Taiora

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon, or nay songs used in this fic. I just own the plot and my characters.

Princessstphanie- This one is Taiora and for those of you who don't know what that is I'll tell you at the starting of each chapter form now on, this one is Tai and Sora. Point of view is with Sora too.

Vigatus- Yeah, each chapter starts a whole new branch. The chapters are not related in any way, btu you may see some related to TK and Kari they might look like they are together, but I'm writing them seperate. Hope it won't be too confusing. Also for the fic I'll be dedicating to you, you have a choice one I'm going to write called "The theifs" or one called "No more school" either way, is good.

Colormyworld- I may have of been wrong. Thanks for checkign and telling me!

Chelsea- Yeah, all couples will get paired eventually.

Dazzling sunlight- I'm so glad you think so.

Takeru Tachikawa- It will probably be more towards the middle section.

Mia Kamiya- Yeah, I'm really glad you think so. But the reason I haven't been updating is because two of my stories got taken off, which I will be bringing one of them back. Then it like froze my account until June 19th. I have had this written for a long time.

Yamora04- I'll try and see what I can do.

Alea- It's ok, I know not everyone will like every couple.

Koumiloccness- Strange, maybe just a little. Glad you like it.

LonelyWalker- Yes in deed, it is so much fun!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was in my car, I was bawling too. I was heart-broken. I had told Matt that I would be over at 8 that night so he could take me to a football game. But I showed up early at 5 so we could hang out before the game. I didn't think to call, I never had before so it just came natural to just show up early, even if I didn't do it that often. But I got there and I saw Mimi's car here, so I was all like, I guess her and Izzy came over to hang out and Matt was about to call me to come early right? Well I just walked in because the door bell was broken and I never used it anyway. I walked in too find Matt french kissing Mimi! They were cheating on me and Izzy! I'm not even sure if they saw me, but I ran out crying more than ever before. I mean I thought Matt might of even proposed at the game tonight! But now, I don't know, I'm driving and I don't know where I'm going. Who's closest to here. Tai and Kari, I think. I really do need someone to talk to, without my mom seeing me so upset. Hope I'm not causing any trouble for them if I came. Oh why did Matt have to cheat on me, with my best friend! I got out of the car and I'm pretty sure my eyes were red and puffy, but I tried to hide it anyway, at least until I got inside the house. I walked up the sidewalk and decided to knock, going in first hasn't gone to well for me so far, oh god why did this have to happen?

"Hey Sora." Tai opened the door real happy like.

"H..h..hey." I managed to say without bursting into tears.

"Sora! Is something wrong? Your eyes are red and your cheeks are tear stained. Did something happen to you? You know you can tell me anything. Don't worry my parents are out Christmas shopping and Kari's over at TK's house. It's just you and me here." Tai said real concerned now making me come in and sit down with him on the couch together so I can tell him everything.

"Oh Tai. It was horrible!" I said before going into a stream of tears again, god this is embarrassing I'm crying here on my other best friend, me real best friend's shoulder.

"What happened Sora? You know you don't have to be embarrassed to tell me anything. Who hurt you?" Tai asked stroking my hair in a gentle like matter.

"It was Matt, Tai. you should of just been there it was horrible." I said as I could feel the anger surging through him.

"What did that jackass do to you Sora?" Tai asked tensing up the strokes a little.

"I walked in on him and Mimi kissing! They probably are going to go farther too." I said as Tai hugged me and sat me up straight.

"Sora, I'll be right back. I have some business to do." Tai said heading towards the door.

"Tai! Don't!" I cried out as he stopped and turned back around towards me.

"I don't want you to go beat up Matt. I just need you to sit here with me and tell me everything will be ok." I said as he calmed down some and came back to the couch.

"Fine. I'll get him later." He said making me laugh a little.

"Tai.. I just realized I never really loved Matt, it was you." I said as he laughed.

"Sora, your just upset, you don't really mean that." Tai said with mixed emotions in his eyes.

"Yes I do." I said almost completely sure, even if I was pretty tore up over Matt.

"No you don't." Tai repeated.

"What do I have to do to get you to believe me?" I said almost about to cry again.

"Look me in the eye as you say it." Tai said seriously as I turned to him.

"I love you Tai." I said in his eye as I leaned in to kiss him, god he's a WAY better kisser than Matt ever was.

"I think you meant it." Tai said when the kiss ended and we slightly laughed.

"Will you be my new boyfriend Tai?" I asked with a small laugh.

"Ok, not sad over Matt anymore?" Tai asked.

"Just a little, but I know things will have to get better now that I have you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- I kind of felt sad writing that. Probably the most serious thing I have ever written, that or my one-shot "Why", honestly I think I suck at the serious stuff. But as for what's next, I think I'll let you wait and have to see for yourself. Dude, I feel all down and depressed like now. Weird, but yeah this whole chapter I listened to Kelly Clarkson and her CD Breakaway. Haha, I don't even listen to her that much I just got the CD for the song "Behind these hazel eyes" that song is awesome.

Sora- Well, at least you made me get happy like again! But review now please. 


	3. Michi

All Possible Couples

Chapter 3- Michi

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon, or any songs used in this fic.

Princessstphanie- Read and review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Mimi, as I said bow down to the ruler and most popular guy in school." Tai said cocky to Mimi as she snarled her nose.

"As just told you! I am way more popular!" Mimi said as he laughed, like it was a joke!

"Meems, oh Meems, you are so naive." Tai shook his head as Mimi opened her mouth in anger and shock combined.

"Whatever Tai, if you really think you are more popular than me, you must be stupider than I thought."

"Talk, that's all your doing. Why not put it too a test?"

"Like what kind of test Mr. Arrogant?"

"A popularity contest. Jock vs. Cheerleader, you against me. No rules." Tai said as Mimi smiled.

...Mimi's pov...

"Your on." With that we shook hands and were off in different directions, he went to his pals as I being smarter went to the cafeteria and stood on a table.

"Um.. Mimi, are you ok?" Sora asked me coming up.

"Yeah, just listen."

"Ok."

"Fellow students, I am Mimi Tachikawa as you all know, and well me and my friend Tai Kamiya who a few of you might know, well we have a competition going on. A Popularity contest. I would really appreciate it if you would pick me, seeing as how I am way more poular as you all know. Besides who would pick him? He is a cocky self arrogant guy!" I said out loud as the girls cheered and the guys look enraged a little, but I know a way to get the guys.

"That went well." Sora laughed as some got up and got ready to leave the cafeteria.

"If I win, I'll kiss every guy in here." I said quickly as they all began too cheer.

...With Tai...

I know Mimi thinks I'm just going to my pals, which is true, but not only that. I'm visiting all the guy sport teams in the whole school building. Ha, knowing Meems she's just promising stuff.

"Hey man!" Matt said as I walked in.

"Hey Matt, I know you are dating Sora, Mimi's best friend, but I need you to do me a favor."

"Like what?"

"Vote for me in our popularity contest instead of her. Oh and if you can, tell as many people as you can to vote for me, I'm going to hit the soccer fields now, ok?"

"Sure thing bro." Then like that I already knew I had 20 votes, Matt is almost as popular as me, hence the word ALMOST.

...Sora's pov...

"I wonder why Mimi and Tai are doing this? They have always just not cared." I told Matt during our lunch break as Mimi and Tai competed for votes.

"Who knows, I think we should stay out of it." Matt said as I blushed and looked down.

"I would but I'm her vice president."

"Oh." He looked down too.

"I wonder if they can put this aside and go to the prom together." I sighed looking back up.

"Knowing them, probably not. Mimi will go with Tai's worst enemy and Tai will go with Mimi's worst enemy."

"Yeah, that does sound like them."

...Izzy's pov...

"So Izzy my pal, will you vote for me in a popularity contest me and Mimi have going?" Tai asked me as I avoided his glance.

"I already told Mimi that'd I vote for her. If only you could of came sooner."

"Oh."

You see, I normally would vote for Tai seeing as he is one of my best friends, but Mimi promised us all a kiss! Who could resist that? Not me. Hey a genius has to do this kind of stuff too.

"Yeah. Sorry Tai, as I said earlier, if you had only came here earlier."

"It's alright. Hey here comes Ms. Pink anyway." Tai laughed as I decided to leave while I still could.

"Wait, Izzy, stay." Tai stopped me before I could go, damn it, too late already.

"Hey Tai, how are you doing?" Mimi asked.

"Pretty good, you?"

"Horrible, everyone I asked is already voting for you." Mimi admitted to him.

"Well I am more popular so it only makes sense." Tai grinned as I hid behind a door to listen but still not be in the middle of it.

"How about we just call a truce no matter who wins and not hold it against the other if they lose. We could just be the most popular couple instead, most popular girl and guy." Mimi suggested as I gasped, lucky they didn't hear me.

"Did you just ask me out?"

"I think I just did Mr. Kamiya."

"Well, we are the most popular couple, but how about we just see who the winner would of been."

"Of coarse, it won't change anything right?"

"Right."

"Guys, the votes are done, I have the winner here. Are you ready for this?" Sora said as her and Matt walked up too us.

"The winner is..." Sora began opening her little envelope.

"Mimi!" Matt called out as Mimi squealed and kissed the loser of the competition.

"I'm sure I only lost by one vote, so as before I won't hold it to you." Tai said as they started to make out, and they just started going out too, prodigious.

"Get a room." Matt said throwing a notebook at them as I left the room for good.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Hope you don't mind Mimi winning, I just figured she was myself. Well review now please! 


	4. Big brother and little sister

All Possible Couples

Chapter- Big brother and little sister

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon, any songs or cars mentioned in this fic. Aslo I don't own any movies mentioned in any of my fic's I write. But I do own the idea of this fic and I own my made up characters. But that's it.

Princessstphanie- I CAN'T DO IT! I JUST CAN'T! I wanted to do ALL possible couples but I just can't bring myself to do Tai and Kari together or Matt and TK, I think it's way too redneck like for the Japanese to be doing. They are way too different than that. So instead I'm writing a cute chapter on there relationship as a big brother and a little sister.

Point of view- Kari's or the little sister same thing anyway isn't it? Yes it is. But only for part of the story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm sitting beside someone I've known.. well my whole life! His name is Tai Kamiya and he's my big brother. He had just turned off our DVD player because our movie had ended. We watched 'Pirates of the Caribbean' for like the millionth time now. But I never can get over that movie, I just love it! But back too Tai. A while back when I was sick him and my closest pals today went too a summer camp, I was supposed to go too but as I said I was sick. I was sad without my brother, and bored all the time. But one day when he came back he explained a few things too me and then I went back too his summer camp which turned into the Digital World. Which at the time I didn't know but I had to save yet again 4 years later with some more of my close pals. But TK and I were the only one's known to save the Digital World twice. But we couldn't do it without the help of the originals being my brother Tai and Izzy mostly. Matt always had his band, Sora had soccer practice, Mimi was in America at the time, and Joe went too a different school than us. But ever since we got back the second time I think Tai and I have gotten closer than ever.

"Hey Tai, can you make me some popcorn?" I asked as he looked at me then nodded.

"Yeah, I have too go get some more soda anyway." Tai replied as I smiled and gave him a hug.

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

But yeah, as for Tai he finally got the courage too tell our friend Sora how he felt for her, but he said it too late. Because she was determined to tell Matt another friend of ours that she really loved him. Sure Tai was depressed at the time, but he got over it eventually. But who knows what would of happened if he had told her that maybe just a day before? I try not too think about it, because he's with Mimi now. She actually went too America for a long time, but came back shortly after we saved the Digital World again.

...Tai's pov...

"Hurry up popcorn." I said too myself as if the popcorn would just be done popping like magic or something. I have to stop watching so many movies.

I still haven't got my soda yet, because I know if I did I would have it all drank before all this damn popcorn popped. Why must Kari like the kind that takes forever too make? Oh about Kari, she's my little sister. Let me tell you what this girl has going. She's got TK her best friend helping her make Davis her obsessive frined jealous! He actually agreed to help her! He's actually my best friend Matt's little brother. So if they ended up getting married, that would be a little odd. Not like our family's all that normal, neither's theirs. One of our uncle's that moved to America a while back called and announced to everyone he is gay. Then his ex-wife turned into a lesbian! Our dad our mom for another woman, who I think is extremely ugly. But as for Matt and TK's family, their parents are divorced. TK lived with their mom and Matt lived with their dad.

"Finally." I told myself while taking out the very hot bag of popcorn, trying not too shout because our mom had already gone to bed.

Yeah well besides her evil popcorn obsession Kari's probably one of the nicest people you will ever meet in your life. Unless your name is Davis, then she isn't so nice.. We've actually gotten closer though. I guess it's because we go to the same school now. That or we don't fight as much because we both have matured a whole lot. I know her clothes are different. I can see how she has Davis drooling over her. Some of those damn new clothes at the mall that came from America. Thank you Meems! Oh let me tell you something about those clothes. One day when Kari and I were going too meet outside after school, well I was like two minutes late and as soon as I walked out was Kari sitting down on a bench wearing a skirt, with a guy underneath the bench trying to get a look. So naturally I walked over there and beat the living hell out of him. Sure I got suspended for a week, but it felt good to know he got what was coming for him if he ever so tried too do that to Kari ever again. She didn't take it too well, bit she's getting over it now. Let's see got the evil popcorn, soda, and a glass of water for Kari as a surprise.

"Here Kar." I said tossing her the bowl of popcorn and sitting the drinks on our bedstand.

"Thanks Tai."

"Welcome."

"I'm so glad I have you as a big brother Tai."

"Well I'm so glad too have you as a little sister."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You too."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Then we laughed and eventually fell asleep when the evil popcorn was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Not exactly what I had planned for this certain chapter, but It'll work. As for what happened to Kari and Tai beating him up, I'm actually going too make that into a fic sometime soon. Review now please! 


	5. Tai x Izzy

All possible couples

Chapter 5- Tai and Izzy

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon, any songs mentioned in this fic, I'll put it simple. I don't own anything in this fic unless I specify I do in a certain chapter. And in this chapter I don't. But I do own the fic itself, it would only make sense because if you write a fic it must be owned by you.

Princesstphanie- Hey, I tried too fit in one more chapter of this before my shopping trip with Jessica. So I can't talk long because I have too upload, write it, proof read it myself, and waste all that time on that stupid disclaimer above, well bye. Review and read too please!

Point of view- Izzy

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm on my way too Tai and Kari's house. From what Tai had told me earlier all of his parents were out of town for the weekend leaving him and money for pizza behind, and Kari over at Sora's house. But yeah I've known Tai for a long time now. But just recently I think I may have developed a new feeling for him. I know this sounds a little strange coming from me, the genius of the bunch. But I may think I am gay for my best friend. But I don't know if I should tell him or leave it behind me and move on. I know Tai's straight for the fact him and Joe's cousin Yura broke up not to long ago. But still, I can't help the way I feel for him. I wonder if they have therapy for this sort of thing. I mean me myself never thought I would become gay! It's just not one of the high priorities I had on my list as a child. I always thought about computers and normal kid stuff. Not once did I ever consider being gay, nor my crush being Tai. The real question here though is should I tell him or not? If I do and he rejects me, then I'll feel horrible and he will begin too feel uncomfortable around me. If I don't and he really does like me and he is gay too, then I missed my only shot at him. This sure isn't rocket science at all. This is hard! One of the biggest and hardest decisions in my entire life!

"Um Izzy, are you ok?" Tai asked as I guess I had got there and walked up to the door without noticing.

"Huh? Oh hey Tai. Yeah I'm ok. I was just thinking about how to create a new portal to the Digital World." Yeah I lied, so what. What was I supposed to tell him 'Oh Tai I have realized I'm gay and I love you?' Ha yeah right. I'm not stupid you know.

"Really? Hope that goes well I haven't seen old Agumon in a while." Tai said as we walked into the living room.

"Yeah. Seeing Tentomon would be great." I smiled as Tai took not of it as flirting.

"So Izzy, anything in particular that you can think of for us to do?" He asked as I knew of plenty of things but not any I was about to tell him about.

"Order pizza?" I shrugged as Tai nodded and picked up the cordless phone beside him.

"What kind do you want?"

"Pepperoni, please."

"Ok."

So as Tai called in the pizza I just stat here looking at him. Even though he didn't think anything of it. Oh god Izumi, get a hold of yourself, this is your best friend Tai we are talking about. He would never return those feelings so I might as well get rid of them somehow, if I only knew how.

"It'll be here in 45 minutes."

"Ok."

"What do we do until then?" Tai asked yet again, as yet again also I got a whole bunch of ideas that I could never tell him about.

"Make our drinks?" I suggested something again, just not the real thing I wanted to do.

"Izzy are you still sure your ok? You have been drifting off in space since you got here." Tai said really concerned which made me almost give in and tell him, but I can't I have to be strong.

"I'm sure Tai."

"You know what I really don't get you Izzy. I've known you forever and I really just don't get you. I know there is something wrong and you won't tell me what the fuck it is! You known you can tell me anything so why the fuck are you lying to me?" Tai shouted at me as tears began to flow down my cheeks.

"I have to go to the bathroom. Excuse me." I said running off towards the bathroom and locking the door behind me.

Not even five minutes later I heard, "Come out and be a man about it, tell me what's worng." He said through the door.

"I want to tell you what's wrong Tai, I really do. But I just can't ok." I said trying to stop my tears form flowing down my cheeks so I would have a stable voice to talk to him with instead of me stopping every second to wipe the tears away.

"What could be so bad? I have never seen you act this way before Izzy, I really want you to just tell me! Are the kids at school bullying you? Are your parents getting a divorce? Did someone die? If it's not one of those then what is it!" Tai said as I opened the door to be able to not look like it was too bad.

"Tai I really don't think you want to know. In fact it's for the best if you don't know." I said quietly.

"I do want to know Izzy, I need to know."

"I love you ok!" I shouted at him avoiding eye contact, or any contact at all actually.

"Yeah sure that's cool. Your my best friend, best friends should love each other."

"No Tai, not as best friends. I love you as more than that! See I knew you wouldn't understand that's why I avoided telling you for so long."

Then Tai just stood there with his mouth open like he was going to say something, but never did. Then on top of all this the doorbell just had to ring now didn't it?

"I'll get that." Tai managed out as he walked off to get the door which was the pizza guy.

I can't believe I was so stupid. Why did I tell him? I could of just lied and made something up. Now nothing's going to be the same. Tai is not gay, I shouldn't be gay. Why did this have to happen to me?

"Izzy... I love you too." Tai said as he put the pizza boxes down on the table.

"Stop playing Tai. You don't have to do this just so it won't hurt me feelings."

"No Izzy, I care for you so much. And if you want us to be gay together, then I guess that's what we're going to do."

"Really Tai?"

"Yeah." Then as he said that we shared our first kiss as a gay couple, we even forgot abotu the pizza still sitting on the table. You know, maybe it is better to tell a person how you feel after all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Not exactly done by our shopping trip, but I'm back now. I did have it wrote before it and I proof read it by myself before I left, just no time to upload it. Oh well. I know this chapter may of sucked, but I really think I do quite horrible at serious stuff, I may as well give it up. I need to stick to the usual humor fic don't I? Well anyway review please! 


	6. Tai x TK

All Possible Couples

Chapter 6- Tai x TK

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon, or anything else unless specified I do in that particular chapter. In this case, I don't.

Princessstphanie- This was a long of a hard one for me to think of, but I wanted to do it next. Don't ask me why. But I was going to do all of the couples with Tai in it first. And yeah, as someone pointed out, it will have like 123 chapters because it is going to have all possible couples no matter how long it will take, because I don't want to have any discontinued stories in my profile. The only way it won't have all the couples is if it gets deleted by someone reporting it. Which I hope won't happen. Because well, I'm too slack to repost the same story unless it's one that I really, really love.

Point of view- TK

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I am so scared. Last night Kari and I were having sex, and then Tai walked in on us. It was a rush of nervousness, fright, anger, and a whole bunch of more emotions all at once. I mean I was a healthy teenaged buy and not some old hairy man off the street that could give her crabs. Plus we have been dating for a year now. But we've known each other our whole life practically. Our brothers are even best friends! I know it's bad to walk in on your sister having sex, but did Tai really have to call me back to his room? Oh god, poor Kari I wonder how she's feeling? I just pray to god that Tai isn't going to tell on us.

"TK, you know why your in here right?" Tai asked as I sat down quietly on his bed.

"Yeah." I said quietly.

"Just tell me one thing. What if you would of gotten her pregnant? Would of been ready to drop out of high school and support a family?" Tai asked so serious I wasn't even sure how I was supposed to answer.

"Well no, but we used a condom."

"Condom, ha, if those things worked so great I'd be having sex with Sora every night. But they don't."

"I'm sorry." I didn't know what to say in a situation like this!

"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. The easy way is you can have gay sex with me and not tell anyone because I think it might be fun. Or the hard way which would be me telling and you being grounded forever and never get to see Kari again. Now which will it be Teeks?" Tai asked as my heat dropped. I'm not gay, not even bi!

"But, I'm not." I said without finishing my sentence.

"Not gay? Me neither. I have Sora. I just want to try something new."

"But.."

"I could always call up my friend Davis, she needs a guy who would treat her better anyway. But remember now, it's up to you." Tai grinned evilly.

"I need to go to the restroom." I piped up.

"Good, you do that and think about everything I've said." Tai said as I left to go to the bathroom which was in the hallway where I met up with Kari who was waiting too see what has happened.

"How'd it go?" Kari asked while looking concerned.

"Not sure really. Tai told me to pick the easy way or the hard way. Easy way would be to have gay sex with him and the hard way would be to never see you again and make you go out with Davis. I think I'm going to pick the easy way, but it's up to you." I said avoiding her eyes shot.

"Oh TK. I have an idea. And it may just be crazy enough to work." Kari said as she whispered the plan into my ear.

"Sounds great, hope it works." I said giving her one last smile and turning around to go back to see Tai.

"So what's your decision little Takeru?" Tai asked now beginning to lay down on the bed instead of sit.

"I have chosen the easy way." I sighed.

"Glad to see you coming to your senses." Tai grinned as he gingerly started taking off his own clothes.

"Me too." I said half heartedly hoping it wouldn't get too far, or would it actually not be too bad?

"Well are you ready?" Tai asked now laying on the bed completely naked and spread out.

"Do I have to take off my clothes too?" I asked really not wanting too do so.

"Yeah, if you want your turn and which in this case I'm making you." Tai grinned knowing he can get anything he wanted right here and now.

"Ok." I sighed in defeat.

I tried not looking at Tai with my back turned to him as I slowly took off my hat.

"On with it, and give me a show." Tai demanded.

"But I have a new way. I want it to go slow and make it all the more suspense for you." I said as he nodded for me to continue.

So I turned towards him so he wouldn't get mad at me. Even if I had no feelings for him at the least right now. At least no feelings that weren't negative anyway. I slowly began to pull off my shirt but I stopped half way as if I really didn't want to do it, or to actually tease him. But once it was off I threw it hastily into a corner of the room. I then began to slide down my shorts after unzipping them slowly. It showed my underwear, damn the one day I didn't wear boxers! But I think it may of helped arouse Tai. This could be a little more fun than I thought.

"Uh. TK! Hurry!" Tai moaned out softly I could see him sitting on his hands, probably so he wouldn't play with himself.

Then I took off my underwear and cast them aside with my former clothes. I was about to go up to Tai and begin but the door flung open.

"Tai! TK! Oh my god!" Kari shouted out as Tai looked kind of horrified, guess he didn't want Kari to find out. Got to love Kari and her crazy ideas.

"Kari, it's not what it looks like. Tai said I could never see you again if I didn't have gay sex with him." I said fast to go along with the plan.

"Tai! How could you?" Kari cried running out of the room as Tai went after her after throwing on his clothes really quickly.

"I'll be back later. Your lucky. Meet me tomorrow. Or else." Tai said dashing off for Kari.

"That's what you think." I mumbled so lightly nobody heard. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstpahnie- Sorry about that. A cliffy, and next chapters a new couple. Well I'm actually going to make a fic really similar to this chapter called 'And we make love' sometime soon. So look out for that soon please. By upping the rating to M I'm hoping for more reviews. Not as many as I got for 'Married' because that's like impossible but at least like 50 reviews. On that note, review now please! 


	7. Koumi

All possible couples

Disclaimer- I didn't own it during the summer when I put this fic on pause and I still don't! I'm to damn poor to own such a great show.

Princessstphanie- You guys ready to kill me? Then again I don't think anyone really missed this fic. I did go back and read the first 3 chapters I did before I got kicked offline and I realized how bad my grammar used to be! Also I said something about dedicating every chapter to a reviewer. Guess I never did that. I promise I'll start actually doing that next chapter! Well since it took me so long to get this fic back now that I am about to finish 2 of my other fics I will do a chapter that will hopefully make it up for anyone who actually wanted this fic back or even remembers it. I myself don't even remember writing it. That's sad. Well I'll shut up now, I promise. Now maybe I just won't have to pause this anymore. I've decided I'll work on this one when I get writer's block for my other fics since I can basically do anything in here. Wasn't I supposed to be shutting up? Sorry.

POV- Mimi

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat here with one of my close friends. He had just got done helping me with my algebra homework. That stuff is so confusing! How does he understand it all? I've even stopped writing so many notes in class so I can pay attention! It's not fair! I blame my teacher! If he made us understand it better then we would understand this stuff and not need to go to someone else for help!

"Why do I have to be so stupid?" I asked the frizzy haired boy beside me.

"You're not stupid."

"Then why don't I understand all this like you do? You're so smart!"

"It's because every time I look over at you, I notice you are gazing off into space or writing a note. Try and listen and watch the teacher. I didn't get this way over night."

"I try it's just I can't focus! Wait, why are you looking at me?" I asked confused as why he would be looking at me during class.

"Er.. uh.." Did he just blush? "I wanted to see if you were paying attention."

"Are you sure? It seems to me that you have a thing for me." I joked around. I do this all the time. I know someone as smart as him could never like a airhead like me.

"Uh.. what?" I see, he's playing along! Yay! Now I have an excuse to stay here with him. As long as I can be here with him and not at home is always a good thing. Just watching him think makes me happy, knowing he will come up with a solution to anything.

"You know, if I was with a guy as smart as you I wouldn't have to be that smart." I said making him blush really red. Why is he blushing? It's not as if he likes me back or anything. No, Tachikawa. This crush is one sided and will never be mutual.

"I don't know how to er.. say this but, I think you're the most prodigious girl I've ever met." Izzy said still blushing really red, redder if that ispossible. He won't even look me in the eye!

"Aww thanks Izz." I gave my friend a hug.

"I meant it."

I laughed. "You mean to tell me you actually like me? As in more than a friend?" Izzy got a really sad and embarrassed look on his face. "You mean I've liked you all this time and you've felt the same way?" I asked and he finally looked up, but still not at me.

"Yes, I guess."

"See I am stupid! I should of told you how I felt! I was going to, but I was afraid that you could never like a girl like me that way."

"I think they chose the perfect girl for the crest of sincerity." Izzy said still blushing, just not as much. He's so cute when he blushes! I guess he isn't as used to opening up his feelings as I am. I'll just have to fix that now won't I? Yes. Yes, I shall.

"So Izzy,"

"Yes?"

"I think we should start working on Science now." I said pointing to the pile of books that were on different subjects I still needed help with.

"Good idea."

"Then again now that I'm with someone as smart as you, is there really a need for it?" I asked trying to get out of having to do the rest.

"Yes Mimi, unless you want to go to summer school." AH! NOT THAT PLACE! NO!

"NO!" I shouted with a scared look upon my face.

"Ok then." Izzy laughed and we shared our first kiss as a couple as I leaned in and pecked him on the lips just before grabbing one of the books.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Hope I didn't disappoint you. I don't know when I'll update again. I'll say it again. I work on this fic when I get writer's block on my other ones. Seeing as how I'm ahead of the readers by a chapter at least on every fic I should be able to update again soon. If I don't update by April you can kick my ass. Review please!


	8. Matt x Yolei

All Possible Couples

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon.

Princessstphanie- I wasn't really in the mood to work on this fic. I know I said I only work on it when I'm stuck on my other fics, which is true, but I didn't think I would get stuck again so soon. I'm mostly working on 'Married' and 'Inuyasha's Karaoke Competition' right now. I'm trying to write the next chapter os 'The Sleepovers' and I really can't make myself. I don't know if I've lost intrest in it or what. I wasn't really sure at all of what couple to do so I decided to write this since my friend Tori has been on me non-stop to write one like this. The only reason why is because in our group of friends she is called Yolei and she is in love with Matt and Tai, mostly Matt though. So here you go Tor.

Dedicated to- Tori/Taco-Bell/Yolei/Kagome/Mario/Roselia one of the best friends I could ask for... who also better leave a review so I know for sure she actually read it.

Couple- Yolei/Matt

POV- Yolei

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm so screwed." Was the first thing I heard on a Friday afternoon when I went in the alleyway to take out my family's store's trash.

"Why are you so screwed?" I asked going behind one of the dumpsters to see a friend of mine hiding.

"I really want to go buy my mom this 'Faith Hill' CD she keeps going on about, but the only store that plays American music near here is swamped with girls." Matt said clutching at his hair.

"What's so wrong with lots of girls in one place?" I asked forgetting how popular he was with the ladies.

"Do you really have to ask that? I have stalkers! I can sense Jun is just out hunting for me as we speak. I can't go in there by myself! Sora was supposed to come with me, but her mom made her stay home and clean. Kari couldn't even come because she was already going to go see a movie with TK and Davis. Hell, I was even willing to fake being gay with Tai, but and Ken and him were playing soccer! Do you think Mimi would come down from America? I know! I could make her buy it and send it to me! No, that won't work. It won't get here in time for the party. Dang it."

"Calm down. Did you ever think that maybe I could go with you?"

"Uh.. no. Will you?"

"Sure. Last Resort is my middle name."

"It is?"

"...No"

"Then why did you say it was?"

"Because, oh never mind! Do you want me to go or not?"

"Yeah."

"Ok then. Let's go."

Matt and I walked hand in hand down to the CD place in the town square. People were taking pictures left and right. Girls were glaring at me the whole time. I smiled. How nice it is to be hated this much just to fake being Matt's girlfriend. Imagine how many would hate me if he really was my boyfriend!

"Uh.. Yo, we're here. You can let go now." Matt said causing me to pull my hand away and blush.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about stuff."

"Like?"

"How easily girls hate someone."

"Oh, well I'm going to go find 'Faith Hill' now, are you coming or do you want to look in a different section?"

"I think I'll just go over to the anime section of the store. Thanks." I replied as he walked away. He has a nice ass. Why am I thinking of his ass? He would be mad. Oh and those eyes...

"Miss, can I help you find anything?" Usagi, the store clerk asked me after I noticed I was leaning on the side of the isle.

"Yes, do you carry any Inuyasha music?"

"It's right behind you."

"Oh," I blushed, "thanks."

"No problem. It happens all the time. Whenever that Matt guy walks in the store we always have someone out of it. So many girls have a crush on him." Usagi smiled.

"It's not like that, we're just friends." I explained.

"Come on hunny, let's go." Matt came over and drapped an over over me.

"And you were saying?" Usagi laughed as she checked Matt's CD out and my Inuyasha Soundtrack I grabbed last second.

"Long story." I laughed along with her.

"Do you two know each other?" Matt asked.

"Nope." I replied as he gave me a weird look.

"Hope you two have a good future." Usagi said handing Matt the bag with our CD's after he paid for them.

"You too." Matt and I said in union.

"Matt, here." I said trying to hand Matt my yen.

"No, it's on me. It's your reward for helping me."

"I really didn't mind."

"Well would you mind being my girlfriend?" Matt asked as a random girl with red hair came up.

"Real or use?"

"Real."

"Sounds good." I said as the girl with red hair puffed and walked away.

...back at Matt's house...

"Honey, no offense, but it's Tommy Hill I like." Matt's mom said.

"WHAT!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- It sucked. I couldn't think of a way for them to get together. That pairing is to random for me! I'm not good at anything other than Takari for the most part though... I'm not even that good then. Well yeah... review please. 


	9. Yakari

All possible couples 

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon. I swear on my three year old nephew Carter.

Princessstphanie- My computer's been broken. It's still broken. I can only use notepad. Even then I have to move by the button's because my computer is in safe mode and I have no mouse. Want a longer explanation of why I was gone so long? Check out my newest chapter of 'Inuyasha's Karaoke Competition' or 'Married'. Those are two of my main focuses on finishing right now so I wrote a long paragraph on it all.

Couple- Yakari

Sorry- I'm trying to write without a spell and grammar check. I'm going to have issues so please forgive me. Review still please.

POV- Kari

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm not really sure why it happened. I'm not even really sure how it happened, but somehow I fell in love with my older brother's best friend. I had feelings for him for a while, I never said anything about it either. That is until the night when Yolei was at yet another attempt to hook me up with his little brother, who just happened to be my best friend. Everyone thought I was meant to be with him. Hope and Light forever. I just didn't have those kinds of feelings for Hope though. I couldn't get Friendship out of my mind. Anyway, Yolei was trying to hook us up again one night when we were having a party. I didn't do it of course. I'm not sure how, but someway as if like magic Matt and I kissed. We are now, almost eight months later, still secretly dating. Matt broke up with Sora. He never really had romantic feelings for her. She was just such a good friend, he couldn't turn her down. His fangirls are getting on my nerves though. Since they think that he is signle, they're worse than ever. Sora and TK are the only ones who know about our little relationship. The reason we keep it secret is we both know that Tai would flip out and probably never let me see him again. Or worse.

"I can't take it. I want people to know about us. I love you to much to have to keep it a secret." Matt said after he walked out of Tai's room from which he had fallen asleep in.

"Matt, are you crazy? You know Tai would never allow it." I responded thinking he might of been joking.

"Kari, I want to be with you. Not in secret either. Kari, will you marry me?" Matt asked as he got down on one knee and took my hand.

"Matt! It's only been eight months! Tai would kill you! You're 20 and I'm 16! I'm still underage!"

"Eight months with you seems like eight years. We wouldn't have to tell Tai about it if you really don't want to. Although I think we should. You could get your mom to sign the paper to let us marry. Or we could wait. I'd do anything to be with you forever. Just say yes. I love you so much." Matt said. I looked down and saw his eyes. Not his eyes. His eyes are the first thing that made me notice he wasn't just another guy.

"I've got to be one of the craziest girls alive, but yes Matt. I love you too. I'll marry you. We can even tell Tai. I'll ask mom to sign the paper. I want to be your wife." I said as he grinned and picked me up bridal style.

"Thanks Kar." Matt said kissing me. Then I turned my head left and gasped. Matt nearly dropped me at the sight. Tai was standing at his bedroom door that Matt had forgot to close. Tai was so red in the face that would of made Tentomon look pale. He looked like he was going to kill Matt!

"Tai... calm down. Please." I said to him.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? I go to sleep for a few minutes and then when I wake up I see Matt is missing and then I find him kissing my little sister! And then you ak me to be CALM?" Tai started yelling.

"Tai, I love Kari. So much. She's my everything." Matt said looking him in the eye.

"Love? You think you love MY little sister? More like you LUST her."

"You're sick." Matt said with disgust.

"I want you out of this house. Don't ever try and come here, call, or e-mail. Whatever you had with my sister is over. Go NOW!" Tai shouted.

"Tai... he can leave tonight, but he can't leave my life. You wouldn't do that to me. I love him also." I said standing up.

"Like hell! I can make sure he never sees you again. Then maybe you can get with Davis. He seems like a guy who would take good care of you." Tai bursted.

"What if I don't want Davis? What if I want Matt? Matt can take good care of me too, if not better, and he will. Matt loves me and I love him. Why can't you understand that? Tai, Matt proposed to me tonight and I said yes. I will become Mrs. Matt Ishida, whether you aprove or not." I said coldly as Tai stood in shock as Matt and I left to go to his apartment.

"That went better than it did in my head." Matt laughed trying to lighten the mood. "I thought it would end up in a fight to the death."

"Yeah. Tai is so thick sometimes. I know he only wants what's best for me though."

"I know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Not my best, I know. Review now please! I'd really appriciate it.


	10. Sorato

All possible couples 

Disclaimer- I do not and will not own Digimon, ever, in my lifetime.

Prinessstphanie- I'm doing this one for my best friend Ellie. She is Sora in our little group and the guy she likes is both Austin and Derek, who are now Matt and Tai. I think she likes Derek more though, so yeah. Lol, I have a sticker of a Mexican Happy Bunny on my computer! How cool is that?

Couple- Sorato

Dedicated to- Ellie, Noelia, El, Sharpo, Permo, Raikou, Jolteon, Sora, Sogh, DGG, Ifel, Kagura, Ivel, that's all thenames I can remember. Lol, here you go Sharpo! I LOVE YA!

POV- Sora

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt, Mimi, TK, and I had planned to go see Tokyo Drift together some long time ago. TK up and left on vacation with his mom to Florida. Leaving Matt, Mimi, and myself. We're supposed to go today, right? Mimi hasn't called me about it yet. Just great. It'd be so weird if it was just me and Matt! Mimi had better not back out of this!

"Hello?" Mimi's cute perky voice chirped through the phone.

"Mimi.. have you asked your mom if you can go with Matt and me to the movies, yet?" I asked knowing the answer. She always waits to last minute!

"Uh.. yeah. She says I can't go."

"What! Why?"

"I don't know. I did something to make her mad at me. I think it's because I went over to Kari's without asking." Mimi said.

"Ah! Mimi! It will be so weird if it's just me and Matt! It'd be like a date!" I complained knowing it couldn't help, but still feeling like it.

"Sorry. I've got to go, Tai's calling." Mimi apologized as she flashed over to talk to Tai. I thought those two weren't getting along here lately? Oh well. Better call Matt and tell him the news.

I went over to my cordless house phone to get his number off the called ID. I sighed as I dailed in the numbers and listened as the phone rang a good four or five times.

"Hello?"

"Hey Matt! It's me Sora. Mimi can't come to see the movie." I said.

"Aww why not?" Matt asked.

"Something about her mom being mad because she snuck over to see Kari."

"More like Tai." Matt laughed, causing me to also laugh.

"Good point. So do you want to pick a different day to go?" I asked not wanting it to be weird.

"What, why?"

"Don't you think it would look a little weird for a teenage boy and girl to go see a movie together? People would probably think we went out or something." I said with a tinge of regret.

"So? Let them think what they want. I've got a chance to go see a movie with one of my best, hottest, girl friends I have." Matt said making me smile.

"Ok then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I said happily as Matt laughed.

"Whoa, calm down. I was thinking we go to a night show. That way there will be more people."

"Why do you want more people?" I asked confused.

"So more people can assume I'm dating you." Matt said.

I blushed, "Ok. Tonight it is."

"Wear something not to casual. We will probably go out to eat afterwards or something." Matt told me in advance.

"Then it'd look even more like a date."

"My thoughts exactly."

Since when did Matt want to date me? Has he always? Am I just to stupid to notice? No. He wants to date that American girl, Taylor. He said so himself on the phone with me and Mimi one night.

"What about Taylor?" I asked.

"What about her?" Matt asked.

"SORA! COME CLEAN UP THE KITCHEN!" My mom yelled at me from outside my window in her garden.

"COMING!" I shouted back. "Sorry, Matt. See you tonight."

"It's a date!" Matt said, probably grinning, as we both hung up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Out of character enough? I'd say so. Review now please! Not sure when I'll update again.


	11. dakari

All possible couples

Disclaimer- No, I don't own Digimon.

Princessstphanie- Milk tastes bad. Oh and don't take any of this the wrong way, I love TK!

Couple- Dakari

POV- Davis

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Life sucks. The girl I love is with another man. My idol just happens to be her brother, who is dating this girl who has a crush on the man my girl is with, brother. I got a 58 on my math quiz. I'm failing Science. We had mystery meat for lunch and now my locker is jammed. Again, life sucks.

"Hey! Watch where you're walking." TK said as he bumped into me in the hallway. "I know you're jealous that I have Kari and you don't, but that doesn't mean you have to go and bump into me does it? See, Kari likes sweet guys."

"Don't know why she likes you then." I said turning around to walk away, not wanting to argue. Fuck! Got to still get in my locker. Why does his have to be two lockers down? One more reason life sucks. I need to make a list of all the reasons life sucks.

"Hey, Ken! Did you see what Kari is wearing today? Makes me want to take her home and have my way with her this second. I don't know why she wants to wait. Probably to scared that Tai would get mad. I could take Tai on anyday!" TK said as Ken came closer to him.

"I don't know man, even if you did, you'd still have Sora on your ass." Ken said.

"All I'd have to do is get my brother to go out with her."

"Anyway, do you think I should force Kari into it tonight? If you're nice I'll let you watch." TK said as I felt my face raise a couple hundred degrees. Before I knew what was happening I had slammed my locker shut and dealt him one smack in his right eye.

"What the fuck? Pissed that I won't let you watch?" TK asked outraged as he punched me in the stomach causing me to lose my breath for a second.

"She is not some object you can just force to do what you want!" I shouted regaining composer. We had a fair crowd around us now. Ken had even back away into it.

"Sure. I'm going to take her to my place to night and fuck her repeatedly until she even forgets your name." TK said as I saw Kari run away crying. Oh god, how long had she been there?

"You asswhole!" I yelled as I chased after Kari.

"What are you, SCARED?" TK bellowed. I chose not to respond. Only thing important right now is Kari.

"TK... stop it." Ken ordered as TK gritted his teeth and shooed away the crowd, he was just thankful that no teacher had caught them in the act of it. He knew that it would ruin his reputation. I bet that's the only reason he didn't chase after me. I can't stand guys like that. If you're going to have a girlfriend you need to treat her like a princess, at least with dignity and respect though. He was showing none of those for her. He only showed lust, arrogancy, and embarrasment to poor Kari.

...outside the school by a tree...

"Kari, are you ok?" I asked sitting down by her.

"I... I thought he truly cared about me. All he wanted was my body? I was there the whole time. I hid behind the side of the waterfoutain. Thanks for sticking up for me." Kari said halfway to herself and halfway to me as she started to cry a little again.

"He had it coming. Nobody can talk that way about someone as sweet as yourself. If you want, I can go finish kicking his ass." I offered.

"No, just please, hold me until school is over." Kari reqested as I nodded and slipped my arms around her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Is it just me, or do I suck at drama? Well at least you guys got the general idea. I'm not sure how many more couples I'll do. Guess it depends whenever I don't feel like writing it at all anymore. I may just keep pausing it and never ending it though. No, I'll end it by chapter twenty at least. Review please.


	12. Mimato

All Possible Couples 

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon.

Princessstphanie- I haven't done a Mimato yet! This amazes me. Well now I have.

POV- Mimi

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Matt! Please don't make me! I'm scared! It's so new!" I pleaded.

"Please don't tell me this is your first time!" Matt laughed at me. That asswhole!

"Well... yeah... kind of. I guess I kind of hoped it was your first time too. Knowing you, I guess I should of known better. How many girls have you got to do this?" I said with a bit of a raucous voice.

"Come on Mimi! It'll be fun! I swear! I've done it plenty of times!" Matt assured me.

"How many exactly?" I asked.

"I don't know. A lot?"

"It's not fair! You have a lot of experience! I bet you won't even use the protection!" I accused.

"I don't really want to, but if that's what it takes to get you, I guess I can. Are you using it?" Matt asked.

"DUH!" I yelled as if it were so very obvious.

"Steven will make us, won't he?" Matt said.

"Uh.. yeah. I'd hope so." I replied.

"So will you?"

"I don't know. I'm still kind of nervous." Mimi stated.

"You can listen to your iPod the whole time if you want to." Matt suggested.

"Are you stupid? If I do go through with it, I at least want to be able to enjoy it fully."

"Ok then, please I can't wait much longer! I really want to! I love you! Please, for me?" Matt begged while giving her the puppy dog face.

"I guess. You better be glad I love you." I stuck my tongue out childishly.

"This is going to be the best roller coaster ride ever!" Matt cheered as we got in line to get on the parks new roller coaster.

"You're such a dork!" Mimi laughed.

"Yes, but I am your dork! Now if only your cousin Steven wasn't the man that made us wear those stupid buckles. Then maybe I could make out with you before it started."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Haha, this chapter wasn't that great. Oh well. I didn't really feel like writing much today, but at the same time I still wanted to write something. So this works. Review please!


	13. Sokeru

All possible couples 

Disclaimer- I do not own freaking Digimon, ok?

Princessstphanie- Have any of you ever heard of Mermaid Melody? I'm obsessed with that anime now. It's so awesome! It's only been released in Japan though. Anyway, here's the new chapter. Hope you like it! As an after thought, please read the end note.

Couple- Sokeru

POV- Sora, is it just me or do I normally have the girl telling the story?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I should be thrown in jail and starved to death with their stale bread and water. I should be hung by my neck, for I Sora have committed one of the worst crimes ever. I just helped one of my close friends cheat on their girlfriend of two years. The worst part about this whole thing is... I was engaged to his older brother. I know what you're thinking. Something along the lines of 'why did you cheat on your fiance' or something close. Probably even 'you whore, you don't deserve to be happy', I do not blame you for thinking such things. I would like to explain things though. I may seem all perfect to some, but in reality, I'm anything except that. My life has been thrown to hell after the days of the Digidestined. Not a good excuse I know. It's all I have though. Things with TK started out as just a joke and kidding around. All he wanted to do was make his girlfriend a little jealous and Matt and I were in a bit of an argument, but nothing major. So we flirted here and there occasionally and things got more intense as we kept up the act. I was going to let Matt know eventually, I just didn't want him to find out like this. Matt and I were living together in a two room apartment building and while he was at work one day I decided to sneak TK over for a little fun. Just my luck, in the middle of our little love fest, Matt swung open the door to our bedroom with my mother.

"Guess you forgot your mother was coming in, slut. I'll be back. I think Kari should be in on this little fiasco." Matt said coldly as he just walked out of the room. I rushed across the room to put some clothes on. I couldn't even look up, every time I did all I see was my mom crying for me. I looked over at TK finally who's eyes were wide and emotionless and who looked as if someone had stabbed him in the heart with an ice dagger and left him to die.

"I'm sorry, Matt. I didn't want you to find out like this." I said in a low tone when he had walked back into our bedroom.

"I'm going to go sit on the couch." Mom said as she left the room.

"Save your apologizes, they're worth nothing to me. I loved you, I thought you loved me to." Matt sneered as he looked over at TK. "My own damn flesh and blood sleeping with my fiance, how nice. Hope you two live happy together." Matt said leaving the room yet again.

"MATT! MATT! MATT!" I screamed out now crying ferociously.

"Don't cry... we can make it through this, together." TK finally said something with a weak smile. "We always do."

"I want to tell you something then, something I've kept for a couple of weeks."

"What is it, Sora?"

"I love you, even more than I do Matt."

"I love you too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- What do you think of my attempt at a Sokeru? I kind of liked it. A bit under dramatized, but you guys got the idea right? PLEASE REVIEW! Oh and do you have any suggestions for the next couple? If not, it will probably be Sora and Mimi together or something like that. Till next chapter, bye!


	14. Sora and Kari

All Possible Couples

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon.

Princessstphanie- Yeah… I'm doing another lesbian couple, get over it. I'm a bit upset with guys right now. Especially Derek, who out of the group was indeed Matt. So here's indeed another possible couple. I hate the ending couples for the show anyway. I mean what the fuck were they thinking? Obviously they weren't.

Couple- Sora and Kari

POV- Sora

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I wonder what the heck happened. Tai called my cell phone and was practically begging me to come over to see Kari. I can't seem to find him anywhere in the house though. Did he leave? Where did he go? Why did he want me to come here if he was indeed going to leave? Tai's an idiot. Tai is a big idiot. He's still my best friend though. I mean the only girl my age I actually liked was Mimi and after she moved… I realized I had always had Tai right there for me. Don't get me wrong, please. I love the guy, true. Only as a big dorky idiot of a brother though. I wonder what it would be like to really have him as a brother. It would probably suck. Brothers and sisters always fight. I would never want me and Tai to end up like that. Then again all you do is fight in relationships.

_Flashback_

"What the hell is your problem?" Matt yelled throwing his arms into the air.

"Nothing." I knew better than to even speak my thoughts around him. He would just get even more mad and it'd lead into a bigger argument. Yes, I've learnt it is best to be silent sometimes.

"Why the fuck do you always lie to me? Now tell me what's wrong!" Matt continued to yell.

"No! It'd only make things worse. I know I shouldn't tell you, so I'm not! There's no telling how you would react if you knew." I yelled back almost in tears.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG SORA! Why can't you just god damn tell me?" Matt got right in my face as he yelled this time.

"I know you cheated on me with the school whore." I told him almost silently.

"Who the hell told you that bullshit?" Matt asked.

"Nobody. I saw you myself." I said even more silent as I stood up and walked out the door with him throwing stuff around.

_End flashback_

Ever since that night I've kind of been against all guys except for Tai. My dad left my mom, Matt cheated one me, all guys just end up to be jerks. Why can't they be more sensitive? It's not that hard. Sometimes I really do wish that Mimi was still here in Japan. She'd know how to make me get over this guy hating frenzy thing I've got going. Then again, do I want to start to like guys again at all?

"TAIIIIIIIII!"I shouted for almost the twentieth time.

Then as I approached the back deck I saw Kari lying in a ball on the wooden floor bawling. She was also clutching Tai's pillow. I couldn't help not to notice a picture of TK torn into a billion little pieces that was scattered near her feet. She hadn't noticed I was standing in the door way yet.

"Kari?" I asked gently. " Are you ok? What's wrong? What happened to you? Why are you crying on the floor?" I decided it wasn't best to ask where Tai went just yet. She may tell me anyway.

She rolled over at tried her best to stop crying. "Sora?"

"Yes?"

"Why are guys so cruel?"

"What do you mean?" I asked as she dragged her body off of the floor and we went into her and Tai's bedroom and sat on Tai's part of the bunk bed they shared.

"I'm guessing Tai called you." Was what Kari responded with.

"Yes. He told me to come see you. Do you know why?" I asked as we decided to prop our backs against the wall behind us.

"He's going to go to jail."

"What! Why?" I was shocked. "Why is Tai going to go to jail?"

"He's going to kill TK. He told me so himself. Matt knows everything. He won't help TK out. He will only step in if things get life threatening. Tai will kill TK though." Kari said solemnly.

"Kari, please stop being so vague. Please tell me. What is going on?"

"It all started with me being pregnant and telling TK. He was happy to begin with. Then he started to think about it I guess. We got into an argument. He may have had a couple of drinks, I'm not sure. He started to yell at me for being pregnant to begin with. He said he didn't want to have to drop out of high school. He also said he didn't want to be stuck with me or the baby, ever. He didn't like the idea of being a dad or husband. So he started to hit me. He kept doing all these things to me. I was afraid to fight back in risk of losing the baby. I finally kicked him back. He grabbed my leg and threw me down the stairs. I had a miscarriage, I'm almost positive. He then chained and hand cuffed me to his bed. He rapped me. I was still was to in shock from the miscarriage, let alone all the physical and emotional damage that had happened. So he tied to a chair, taped my eyes open, and invited this girl from school that was in our Algebra class and fucked her right after and I was forced to watch. He wasn't going to let me go either. He was going to keep me there as a slave to him." Kari said not going into that much detail and still being somewhat vague. After all of that I would be too though.

"How did you get away then?"

"The neighbor had heard a lot of noise and came over. He let me go. He didn't call the cops though. You want to know why? TK paid him money not to." Kari said and then fell over kind of sideways so her head was propped up by my arm.

"I'm sorry. You want to know what? If Tai can't kill him, we can go kick his ass first thing tomorrow morning." I said causing Kari to very lightly giggle.

"I love you, Sora. You always know the right things to say."

"I love you too Kari, you know that. I just wish you didn't have to go through so much pain. You are worth better than that. Maybe you should be like me and just say screw having guys in your life." I suggested.

"It'd be so much easier wouldn't it? Why can't they just be more sensitive?" Kari asked. I opened my mouth. Someone else has the same views as me. Weird! It must make it even more true.

"I really do not know Kari. I wish I did. How about I go make us some coffee, we will be up all night. I see it coming now." I said as she lifted her head off of my arm and we got off of the bed.

"Yeah."

We walked half way across the floor. All of a sudden, Kari turned around and rapped her arms around me. I'm so stupid. I bet she would need a hug after all of that. I'm so stupid. We stood there hugging for about a minute then Kari laid her head on my boobs. I don't think she meant anything by it. That's is the height she comes up to me after all. I started to stroke her hair in attempt to try and help her some. She tilted her head up a little, still on my boobs, and smiled up at me. That very moment my heart stopped. Had I fallen for HER? My best friends little SISTER? I've never really considered being a lesbian before. Could it really be possible? Nah. It's probably all in my head. She got on her tip toes and pecked me on the lips with a faint blush upon her cheeks. Oh damn. After everything that just happened she doesn't need a relationship right now. She needs some time alone to think things over when she's a bit more rational.

"Want to cuddle on the bed instead of getting that coffee?" I offered. She grinned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- How do you like this chapter? Please review with all of your thoughts as soon as you feel you are over the shock of this chapter. Thanks!


	15. Takimi

All Possible Couples

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon.

Couple- Takami

Princessstphanie- One of my break up's that was highly exaggerated.

POV- switches with the persons room they are in

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was sitting in Yolei's room listening to her. She was just ranting about all the anime shows she watches and all the hot guys on them. I wasn't really paying attention though. I just acted like I was. For I, Mimi Tachikawa, was thinking of way more important things.

"What do you want to do?" I turned around and asked Yolei.

"Nothing really to do. We were just talking before so…" she trailed off. I turned back around to her computer that I was typing on. I still wasn't really listening to her. I very well couldn't do that to her. I've hurt one to many already in my lifetime.

"So what are you doing now?" I asked feeling kind of guilty about three minutes later.

"Nothing." Yolei replied with a bit of a sigh. She had no reason to sigh! I was the one who was supposed to be sighing here! Crying maybe. I don't really think I could even if I wanted to.

"Are you watching me type?" I turned back around and questioned as she blew a bubble with her gum.

"Nope, why."

"No reason." I shrugged.

"What are you typing about?" Yolei, being the know-it-all she was asked as she started to lean over her computer desk to watch me type now.

"Oh nothing." I replied with a hand gesture. Yolei then went back and laid on her bed.

"That prince guy on Prince of Tennis is really good." Yolei decided to keep ranting on about her anime shows I really didn't give a fuck about. Who the hell would watch anime tennis?

"Oh, cool." I said absent mindedly. Yolei just blew another bubble with her gum. "Why do you have a bunch of bags of clothes randomly strode across your floor?" I asked. "It's kind of weird. When I outgrow my clothes or they go out of style I just hand them over to Kari."

"Actually, those are going to charity. You know, people who don't have clothes." Yolei started to laugh and shake her head. Oh how she probably thought she was better than me. Bitch! She is better than me though. Not once has she ever done to a guy what I have.

…flashback…

I had been talking to Matt for an estimated 20 minutes. Sure I was indeed dating his little brother, but was it my fault it just came so natural to flirt with Matt instead? "Hey Matt?" I asked. "Have you heard anything from TK today?"

"Not since you told him that I was coming over to your house tomorrow. What time are you coming home? I really miss you!" Matt whined in one of the cutest voices I've ever heard.

"That's weird."

"So… you still going to break up with him tonight?" Matt inquired.

"Yeah." I said with a grin knowing that my ex boyfriend wanted me back.

"Good. He's calling now." Matt said as he flashed over to his other line.

"NO! NOT WITH YOU ON THE PHONE!" I shouted to nothing except an empty phone line and kind of to Yolei who was laying beside her on her queen size bed. We were just making jokes about me stripping for her and then us having lesbian sex.

"Hello? Mimi? Do you have something to say to TK?" Matt came back on the line with his little brother who was so innocent in comparison.

"No." I glared off into space. Anywhere except for her Johnny Depp poster. He was to hot.

"Really? Not anything?" Matt pushed.

"NO." I said a bit more forceful this time.

"DON'T BACK TALK TO ME!" Yolei's mom shouted from downstairs to her sister.

I shivered. I always have been afraid of her mom. Ever since my parents were off on their anniversary trip and I decided I'd rather stay with Yolei instead of being alone for a weekend. Not really. I might of thought I wanted to, but now looking back I regret it. I so could of thrown a party! What the hell was I thinking going over to Yolei's? I can blast music and maybe finally make out with Matt. I just need to break up with TK first. It's going to be so hard to do though. He treated me like a Goddess on a throne. He's been one of my best friends for ever! I'm just not even really sure if I like him in that way. Sad thing is; I asked him out. He owned up he was about to do the same thing. I wasn't completely over his brother though. Matt and I had an interesting relationship. We always argued, but then five minutes later could be in a tickle fight saying how much we loved each other.

"Huh?" TK asked in a kind of out of it tone.

"Ok, bye!" I said random as hell and hung up on them.

"What?" Yolei asked not really caring because she was singing along to Over and Over by The Dave Clark Five. One of the gayest songs known to man kind. If that wasn't bad enough she started singing You might by Sugarland. Oh, THEN Born A Winner by Freddie McGregor. Her final song was Long Trip Alone by Dierks Bently. All stupid songs. My phone then began to ring so I shook my head, rolled over on my side and answered it.

"Meems, my Kawaii Saiai Goddess, is something wrong?" TK's voice rung out.

"What the fuck? Yolei… is your bra hanging from the door?" I busted out in a fit of unstoppable laughter joined in with TK, Yolei eventually joined in also after blushing like a mad woman.

"Damn it! I was praying you wouldn't see it." Yolei banged her head on the door as she got up off of her bed to retrieve it. It was a very cute bra. Pink. The best color ever. Blue is kind of close though. Nah.

"Want to see my blue one that looks a little similar?" Yolei asked as she tripped making her way back to the bed she was on.

"No thanks." I grinned trying to hold in my laughter. TK had been making jokes about her tripping so it made it VERY hard to do.

"Anyway, back to the point. TK, I can't be with you. Especially after you told me you still weren't over Kari and you had a small crush on Yolei still." I looked back at Yolei for support.

"What?!" TK didn't bother to hide his shock.

"I'm sorry, I've got to go." I closed my phone, not knowing how bad it hurt him.

That very night he was with Matt. TK needed some comfort. Matt told him how we would probably get together the next day. Matt went to bed and TK wrote a note saying how he would love me until he died. Thankfully, Matt had awoken and caught him in the act of trying to slit his throat. Needless to say I cried myself to sleep the next couple of nights.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Sorry, I wrote three-fourths of this on January fourth and finished the rest on February eleventh. So it may seem a bit off. I had to write this chapter on my friends computer so I had to rush the ending. **SORRY! **Review anyway please.


	16. Mimi and Yolei

All Possible Couples

Disclaimer- No, I do not own any character in this story from Digimon. I'm sorry. If I did, the third season would of never happened and it would of continued with the first two seasons kids. The end couples would have been different also.

Princessstphanie- How is your day today? Better than mine I presume. My life has been crappy these past couple of days. I'll spare you my life drama and write you a chapter instead, ok? I'm sure that's what you want anyway. Considering this is a fanfic and not a blog or something. I've just got one thing to say… **please review! **Thank you!

Couple- Mimi and Yolei

POV- Mimi

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I've got such a devious mind. I am a hypocrite also. You probably question why I don't just change my ways then. I'd probably respond with I like being this way. When actually I am not sure if I like being this way at all or not. It is how I've been acting for awhile now. I'd say about two months almost. I don't like it because I use to despise people like this new version of me. In fact, I almost fought a girl because she was being such a bitch. The most recent fight I've almost gotten into is with the school whore Catherine over my ex boyfriend Tai. Notice a change? I think so. My grades have dropped over the past year. I guess I really just don't see the thrill in getting good grades. It's all pointless in the end. Sure people tell you that you need good grades to get into collage and then get a good job to be able to support a family. With some new found secrets in myself, it's a lot of bullshit to have to follow.

"I'm lesbian. I'm so fucking in love with you it's not even funny." Yolei randomly said as we sat on my bed. She was spending the night at my house for the weekend. My parents were leaving to visit New York again and I really didn't want to be alone so I just got Yolei to stay with me. I did not expect this from her though. I didn't expect it at all.

"Really now?" I asked with a bit of a smirk. Just to see if she was kidding. The look that appeared on her face kind of pained me. She looked sad. Was she serious?

"I can't help the way I feel."

"Neither can I."

"Well, how do you feel?"

"Like having a three some with you and Matt."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Princessstphanie- Go ahead, flame me for the shortness of this chapter. You know you want to.

I'll let you in on the real secret. I finished writing this on January 15 and just found it.


	17. Ken and Mimi

All Possible Couples

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon.

Couple- Ken and Mimi

Princessstphanie- It's been a while hasn't it? Well won't keep you waiting for long. This is yet another really short chapter. Sorry! At least I'll be updating faster again. I bet you're telling yourself about how many times you've heard me say that one.

POV- Mimi

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was yet again another Digidestined reunion. This time it was held at my huge estate. Tai had convinced everyone to go outside to play soccer except for me. Sora had offered to stay behind, but Ken being the nice guy he is decided to stay with me for her. She gladly ran outside with the others. Some friend! Oh well. Ken's pretty cool. They probably won't be back for another hour or so. Joy, right? I was currently sitting on my computer while Ken played Threads of Fate for my Playstation. We were listening to my current play list which was on Candyman by Aqua. I, loving the song, decided to sing. Ken, bored since he just beat the game, came and sat beside me and also sang. When the song was over we both shared a good long three minute laugh. I never knew guys actually listened to Aqua! Or maybe it's just him. He never was just like the other guys.

"Wanna go down and get something to eat?" I offered.

"You know how to cook?" Ken raised an eyebrow.

"No." I smiled as I started my way down the stairs.

"Then?"

"You know how to cook." I grinned as he blushed and laughed.

"How did you know that?" He began to follow me downstairs.

"I passed by your house and saw you making dinner for your mom on mothers day."

"Oh. Well what do you want to eat?" Ken asked when we entered the kitchen.

I had to think for a moment. What exactly did I want to eat? I just wanted an excuse to go down into the kitchen because I was tired of being stuck in my room. Still not enough to go outside though. "Hm… I'm thinking pancakes and tater tots."

"Don't you think that's a weird combination?"

"Nope. People eat hash browns for breakfast don't they? Tater tots are like hash browns except better."

Ken just laughed some more while he shook his head. I pointed out where the pans and stuff he would need is. He made two plates of pancakes and then placed the pan of tater tots in the oven. He then informed me he had to use the restroom and to excuse him. He also instructed me to keep and eye on them and if he wasn't back in five minutes to come and get him. Was he that afraid my toilet would eat him? Men. They all act as if the color pink is evil or something. What is their problem?

"I hope he hurries up though. I don't know how to work this thing!" I said to myself as I looked over at the oven as if it were a foreign object to me.

About seven minutes had passed and I realized Ken still hadn't came back. I, being the compassionate person I am, decided to go and see what happened to him. I know my toilet wouldn't of really ate him. Maybe he got his dick stuck in the zipper of his pants like in that movie I saw with Sora the other night. Oh no! That has to hurt! Times like that make me glad I'm a girl.

"I'm coming Ken! We can get it out!" I shouted as I dashed up the stairs.

I looked into the bathroom with a blush on my face in case it was really like the movie. To my surprise he wasn't even in there. Then to my horror I saw he was in my room looking at something with an amused smile sprawled across his face. He was looking at my computers desktop. How stupid of me to forget to change that thing! It was a picture of me and a photo shopped picture of my dream guy. How embarrassing!

"Your dream guy?" Ken laughed.

"Shut up."

"He looks a whole lot like me you know."

I blushed. "The tater tots!"

I then ran downstairs and bumped into Tai. He tried to ask me one final time if I wanted to play and I insisted that I would the moment I was done eating. I'd rather at least watch them play that stupid game than face Ken again anytime soon!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Princessstphanie- The next couple I'll do is...dun dun dun... Till then, review please!


	18. Ken and Kari

All Possible Couples

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon!

Princessstphanie- Told you I would be updating faster now! Didn't believe me did you? Now you're wondering how long it will last. I'm thinking I'll finish it sometime in October. I mean the fic in general. After this chapter I've got nine more couples planned. Ask me about one of them if you want. Well here's the next one.

Couple- Ken and Kari

POV- Ken

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Second period ended and so it meant it was lunch time. Lunch was boring. Everyday I go outside and watch all the other kids chatting with each other as I eat my mood and then start reading a book. I brought my own lunch bag so at least the food was good. I didn't eat alone because nobody liked me though. On the contrary I had many offers to eat with others. I just knew better than to. When I was little all the others were always so dramatic and I couldn't stand it. So I ate by myself. It had just became a habit these days. Many times I'd actually gotten close to eating with TK, Davis, and Kari. I see Davis and TK getting into it and change my mind though. Looks like people are still dramatic. Not that I have much room to talk since I went evil and everything, but at least I don't get on my own nerves.

"Kari?" I said out loud as I noticed my friend sitting all alone too.

Why is she all alone? She looks deep in thought. I wonder if something bad happened to TK or Davis and that's why they weren't there. Then again she could have gotten fed up with them too. So now the question is should I go over there or not? If I do I may be bothering her, but then there is always that chance that she needs a shoulder to lean on because she's sad.

"You ok Kari?" Apparently my body had a mind of its own.

"Huh?" Kari's eyes got wider signifying she was out of thought.

"I asked if you were ok?"

"Oh yeah. I'm fine." She smiled.

"What were you thinking about so hard then?" I asked.

"It's nothing. I was just wondering what would happen if the darkness tried to take over me again. I don't need to worry anymore. I know. My friends will always be there to protect me. Why can't I protect myself though?" She asked.

"Because there's no need to. We care about you so much that we won't even risk you being the only one to fight it." I watched her finally begin to eat her lunch.

"Thanks Ken."

"Why are you eating by yourself?"

"Davis had to skip lunch to clean the classroom because he was throwing paper balls at the teacher. Then TK decided that he would eat lunch with the rest of the basketball team because they were starting to practice a new game plan today. I'm ok being by myself though. It's kind of nice." Kari said and then I was about to offer to leave her alone. "I like eating lunch with you much better though. It's so peaceful. We should do this more often." She smiled.

"We should." I smiled back.

"I don't like you eating by yourself. You shouldn't be lonely, you are part of our team now." Kari laughed as a leaf fell from the tree above us and landed on my head.

"It's not that bad. I've gotten used to it."

"Well I'm just going to have to make you unused to it then." Then the bell rang signifying that we had to go back to our classrooms.

"May I have the honor of walking you to class?" I asked.

"My pleasure."

"May I also have the honor of accompanying you home later?"

"Sure. Any thing else you want to be honored with?" Kari laughed.

"The pleasure of making you dinner tonight."

"It's a date." Kari said making me blush.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Princessstphanie- I know OOC. What chapter in this fic isn't though?


	19. Sorato againwhoops

All Possible Couples

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon!

Princessstphanie- I started this chapter and got about one third of it done when I was over at my brothers house. I wasn't able to finish it until two weeks later. Hence why this chapter was late and not on time for my schedule. Next time I'm so bringing my flashport.

Couple- Sorato

POV- third person

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sora and Matt were standing by the water fountain right before gym class as they always did. The only thing different is that Tai was normally standing there talking with them. He didn't have gym, but he had health which was in a classroom connected to the gym so it was on his way anyway. He just didn't make an effort to stop because he kept walking and talking to some people.

"I can't believe that idiot said yes!" Sora silently fumed as she stuck herself in between the two school water fountains. Matt gave her an odd look and she couldn't have cared any less.

"About…?"

"He said yes when this girl in our math class asked him to the winter dance party as her date!" Sora complained.

"There's a winter dance party?" Matt asked because he decided to not keep up with school functions because they were always so annoying and so many girls always wanted to go with him. If he didn't know what it was and then they asked he could just call them weird and say he'd never heard of it.

"MATT! Focus! I have a problem." Sora scolded him.

"How does him agreeing to go to the dance with that other girl give you a problem?" Matt asked still obviously clueless to everything.

"Now I can't ask Mimi to influence him to ask me!" Sora frowned.

"Why not just ask someone else?" Matt really didn't see the point in getting so worked up over Tai going to the dance with some other girl.

"I can't!"

"Why's that?" Matt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The only other guys that would take me already have other dates or are way to big of nerds to even go to the dance because they are more concerned about getting some project or homework done!" Sora was starting to feel a little hopeless in the whole situation. "Maybe I just shouldn't go."

"I'm to nerdy? Thanks Sora I appreciate that one." Matt laughed.

"I didn't call you one."

"Well I don't have a date, so you must be calling me nerdy."

"I also said those were the classifications of guys willing to go to the dance with me." Sora was now a bit annoyed he wasn't listening to her. Yet at the same time a bit hopeful he did know.

"Who said I didn't want to?"

"Well I just guessed since you could have any girl in this school…"

"Who are all fan girls or extremely ditzy. Most are a combination of both. I'd much rather go with you."

"Thanks Matt." Sora came out from her place between the fountains.

"Ready for gym class then? We're already three minutes late." Matt said as they went into their separate changing room while laughing.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Princessstphanie- Yes, I know Sora is OOC. I think she has to be OOC to be with Matt though. Otherwise it just doesn't make sense and it's to hard to write. Yes, I'm not a Sorato fan. I was once, but then I found out what Sora turned down Tai for Matt and started to like Taiora way more. Review please! (I'm aware people are going to get mad about me not liking Sorato.)


	20. Jyoura

All Possible Couples

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon!

Princessstphanie- I'm not on schedule anymore, go figure. -sigh- I had a LOT going on with me though. Truth is that I had this chapter written since August 21st and I'm just now posting it on October 16th almost a month later. I kind of just forogt to post this chapter though. Review please!

Couple- Sora and Joe

POV- third person

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I'm going to fail and it's going to be all of your fault!" Sora shouted at the guy who was taking cover behind his book under a desk.

"How was I to know that Kari would throw up on it?" Tai defended himself.

"The fact she had been barfing on everything for the past two days? Why would you put it right next to her anyways?" Sora asked still mad.

"I had to go outside and kick the soccer ball against the house some."

"My grade is going to be ruined! I'm going to fail this class! All because you wanted to go play soccer and you were stupid enough to leave the project next to your sick sister!"

"Would it make you feel better to know that it probably wouldn't of made higher than a C anyway?"

"NO!"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help except to hear you two arguing." Joe walked over to us. "What seems to be the problem?"

"This idiot let our project get destroyed and now I'm going to fail the class!" Sora shouted as Tai retreated even farther behind the desk.

"When is it due?" Joe asked.

"Tomorrow!"

"I'll come over to your house and help with it tonight if you'd like." Joe offered with a warm smile.

"Really Joe?" Sora looked hopeful.

"On one condition." Joe started to blush. "You have to go to the prom with me."

"Prom? That's only for juniors and seniors." Sora looked confused.

"Sora, Joe is older than us. Remember?" Tai asked in a low tone from under his hiding place.

"Oh yeah." Sora blushed at her last statement. "Wait, you want me to go with you? I thought you would be asking Mimi since you have such a big crush on her."

Joe straightened his glasses. "Mimi is already going to prom with someone."

"She has a date too? I barely know any juniors or seniors. How does she know some that well?"

"It's Mimi." Tai laughed. "Mimi can get any kind of guy. It's just the way she is."

"Who's she taking?"

"Some guy named Hikaru." Joe said. "So, do we have a deal?"

"Hm….," Sora pondered. "Ok."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Princessstphanie- No need to tell me this chapter sucked. I couldn't think of anything for these two though. Besides the fact I'm still getting used to this whole high school thing. I've actually got to find me a date to go to homecoming with. I may just go with my best friend, everyone seems to think we're lesbian together anyway. I hope um… areas… haven't gotten bigger. They barely fit in the dress already as it was. -sigh- Well review please.


	21. Yolei and Davis

All Possible Couples

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon.

Princessstphanie- Ok so last few chapters have been crap, I'm afraid these last ones will too. I have an excuse and I know it's true, but it's a sorry one to give you. I've never written most of these couples before so I don't have very good inspiration. The final couples after this chapter will be Daiken, Taisuke, and Jyoumi unless things change so if you have any ideas I'd **LOVE **to know about them.

Couple- Yolei and Davis

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I'm beginning to think that my chorus teacher is brain washing us." Davis walked into the computer room where Yolei and Cody were waiting for him. He did not look pleased at the moment.

"Why do you think that?" Yolei scrunched up her brow.

"I just walked past the lunchroom and I hear this kid talking about an Oreo and I had the strangest urge to sing oh-we-oh like we do in chorus!" Davis explained to the both of them.

"Davis, your teacher is not brainwashing you."

"Then how do you explain the oh-we-oh thing? Huh?" Davis asked.

"Could it be that you are finally starting to like being in there?"

"NO!" Davis sneered.

"If you don't like the class then why did you sign up?" Cody asked.

"I didn't. I only switched into it a week after the year started so I wouldn't have to see TK and Kari acting all lovey." Davis made a face that indicated it was a true nightmare to watch.

"Oh. In that case why don't you just switch back and ignore them?" Yolei questioned the goggle boy.

Davis shrugged and began to sing again. "Be-ay-bay-be-eye-bye-bee-bye-bicky-boo-bicky-bow-boo-bikcy-bye-bow-bicky-bow-boo."

"You've got to stop with the chorus warm ups." Yolei was covering her ears.

"I know! One more and I won't be able to take it anymore." Cody agreed with his purple haired friend.

"Mamma made me mash my m and m's." Davis sang five times in a row, gradually getting on higher keys.

"I can't listen to this." Cody left the room leaving Yolei to suffer.

"Chester Cheetah chewed a chunk of cheap cheddar cheese." Davis then took a gasp to get more air.

When his mouth was opening for the air, Yolei pushed her tongue inside of it. Whether it was to get him to shut up or she saw this as a special moment to be able to kiss him, I don't even know if she knows. Davis was shocked, that was for sure.

"Whoa baby!" Cody shouted as he walked back into the room after he heard that the singing had ceased.

"Got that right." Davis grinned. "And Davis scores!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Princessstphanie- I really couldn't think of any ideas on how to do this chapter. So I literally just typed as I got the idea in my head. Go ahead and laugh at this chapter, I know it was stupid. I swear chorus teachers really do brainwash the warm-ups into the students heads. Review please! Especially if you agree with my chorus theory.


End file.
